Conventionally, when a water-repelling function and a hydrophilic function or functionality of 2-methacryloyloxyethyl phosphorylcholine (MPC) polymer is imparted to a sheet or a nonwoven fabric, a method for adding a functional resin during melt extrusion in a process for manufacturing fibers or a technique for depositing a modifier onto a surface of the fibers according to a dipping method after processing into the fibers or the like is adopted in many cases. However, in the former case, an addition ratio or a processing temperature is frequently limited from an issue of thread breakage, and also a fluctuation in quality or a decrease in performance occurs by agglomeration of the modifier, or the like. Moreover, in the latter case, dropping of the modifier during carding or a change in performance in a heat treatment process or the like occurs in a subsequent process for processing into the nonwoven fabric. Thus, both cases are problematic.
The modifier is generally applied to a surface of the nonwoven fabric according to the dipping method after processing into the nonwoven fabric. However, in the case, allowing the modifier to uniformly deposit is possible onto a whole surface of the nonwoven fabric, but allowing the modifier to partially deposit thereonto is difficult.
A fibrous sheet having a surface uneven structure in which projections are hydrophobic and recesses are hydrophilic is known by the patent literature No. 1. However, a method for applying a silicone-based oil (hydrophobic agent) is applied to the fibrous sheet such that a degree of hydrophilicity may be continuously increased from a top side of the projections toward a bottom of the projections. Therefore, a boundary between hydrophilic sites and hydrophobic sites is unclear, and a function of the hydrophobic sites is restricted.